Walk on the Wild Side
by ShuiChewy
Summary: Beast Boy can't control his animal instincts. His emotions are suddenly out of wack. See what happens when he goes overboard and gives in to his wild side.


Beast Boy begins to feel uncontrolled urges to act in animalistic manners. Is it lycanthrope, or his wild side taking over? See how the other Titans react and assist BB in his time of need.

**Chapter One- Beginning**

Beast Boy was enjoying endless hours of game playing with Cyborg and Robin (Note: Sarcasm). Mindless hours of nothing but video game battling, soda, pizza, and anything else a diabetic couldn't eat. They simply raced in a three-player race for about three virtual laps in the Titan's living room until one of them won the race. Then they would be gloating in a chant or dance that would send the losers enflamed as hell.

The score was:

Robin-12

Cyborg-15

Beast Boy-0

You better believe Beast Boy was pissed! It's not like he was a bad driver, yet the other bigger Titans would gang up on him and send his car crashing into the wall or some other obstacle. He thought about how it was unfair the way they would push him around or how they would make fun of him when they do. He either came in 2nd due to avoiding the oncoming barrage of unfairness from Robin and Cyborg, or completely lost due to it.

During this race, he was on pins and needles. He would either explode in rage or cheer in celebration. It was the moment of truth. BB's car came around the apex of the curve in a mild lead against the others trailing behind him in a close race. Robin gave Cyborg a wink and the two accelerated their cars using N2O. BB saw them coming and panicked.

They came from behind, tapping on BB's rear side skirt and sending his car flying into the wall at 130 mph. The finish line approached and both crossed at exactly the same time, causing a draw. That tie victory sent BB up the wall. He leapt off the couch and threw his controller on the ground, shattering it into a thousand tiny pieces of computer bits. He screamed a loud and frustrated scream.

"Why am I always being picked on? Why are you two assholes always making fun of me, making me feel like crap, and hurting my feelings! Am I that stupid to you!" BB yelled in rage.

"Beast Boy, calm down," Robin reassured, "It's just a game."

"Yeah dawg, chill," Cyborg added.

Beast Boy turned red "Oh so now it's a game! It's not just a game it's everywhere! Why am I always being treated like an ingrate? It's not just at home, but it's everywhere! I'm not your BITCH!"

He stormed out of the room in a fit. As Raven walked by, he shoved her aside and bashed the wall so that it made a dent. As he passed, Raven received a flash in her mind. She bent over in pain. She saw a pack of wolves ripping her to pieces. But what did it mean? She decided to meditate on it later. She walked in to Robin and Cyborg conversing over Beast Boy's sudden outburst.

"Well, maybe we shoulda eased up on him," Robin suggested.

"Are you crazy! I'm not gonna ease up on BB just because he can't take losing!" Cyborg argued.

"I mean in how we ganged up on him in every race."

"Oh c'mon! We always pick on BB during a race! It's just common nature."

"That's the problem. We ALWAYS pick on him in games. We isolate him and bully him around."

"Yeah, but he's never complained."

"Not enough. He bottled it in and stored up his anger until today when he couldn't hold it in. He has complained before. Around you."

"Oh, so now it's MY fault!"

"Well, yeah. You always play with him and you do cheat."

"What?" Cyborg looked puzzled.

Robin grabbed Cyborg's controller and removed a Cyborg-interface chip. It was in blue (like half of anything Cyborg makes).

"Yeah, so?" Cyborg ignored the blatant accusation.

"You never listened to him before," Robin said.

"Then how come you never mentioned the chip?" Cyborg asked.

"I, uh-"

"You wanted to see BB lose didn't you?"

"Uh, no!" Robin quickly explained.

"You all did," Raven added spontaneously.

"Well who asked you?" Cyborg yelled.

"No one. You all are pathetic."

The arguments went on and on, it was literally a battleground. For Beast Boy, this was more than an argument. This was a demonstration of how much his "friends" cared to hide how they treated him. They didn't want to admit that they were wrong and that he was the real victim. This made him angry. So angry that he got on all fours and leapt on his dresser. He tore it open and tossed his socks across the room. He leapt onto the post of his bunk bed and tore through the support beam. The top bunk came crashing down. He gnawed through his pillowcases and tore them open as tiny cotton balls spilled out.

The Titans quit there bickering (apparently Star Fire joined in due to BB's disposal of her fungus cakes) and ran upstairs to see what was happening to Beast Boy. They heard the smashing of the bunk beds and grew worried. They quickly opened the door and stammered. Beast Boy was tearing open his pillows with his teeth, like a dog. The Titans stared in wonder as thier friend gave them harsh reminders of the beast they dealt with before.


End file.
